videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros 5
Super Smash Bros. 5 (also known as SSB 5) is game made by Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, BANDAI NAMACO, Ubisoft, Yacht Club Games, Microsoft, Mojang, Way Foward, Big Blue Bubble, And Square Enix And it will be released on February 16, 2018. The DLC Comes Out In A Later Period. There Is A Total Of 95 Characters, With 55 Starters, 30 Unlockables, And 10 Downloadable (DLC) Characters. There Is A Total Of 56 Veterans And 39 Being New To The Game. The Free DLC Are Daisy, Linkle, Squirtle, Ivysaur, And Kumatora. The Paid DLC Are Squid Sisters, Geno, Shantae, Steve, And Furcorn. The Cut Characters Are Dark Pit, Bayonetta, Snake, Young Link, Dr. Mario, And Pichu. Newcomers #Captain Toad #Dixie Kong #Baby Mario #Impa #Tetra #Takamaru #Bandana Dee #Krystal #Decideuye #Lyn #Isaac #Chorus Kids #Chibi Robo #Elma #Inkling #Rayman Veterans #Mario #Peach #Bowser #Rosalina & Luma #Donkey Kong #Diddy Kong #Yoshi #Link #Zelda #Sheik #Toon Link #Samus #Zero Suit Samus #Little Mac #Pit #Palutena #Kirby #Meta Knight #King Dedede #Fox #Lucas #Captain Falcon #Pikachu #Charizard #Lucario #Greninja #Marth #Ike #Robin #Ice Climbers #Villager #Olimar #Wii Fit Trainer #Shulk #PAC-MAN #Mega Man #Sonic #Ryu #Mii Fighters Unlockables #Luigi #Bowser Jr. #Paper Mario #King K. Rool #Wario #Mona #Ganondorf #Lana #Ridley #Viridi #Falco #Wolf #Ness #Duck Hunt #R.O.B #Jigglypuff #Mewtwo #Lillie #Gardevoir #Roy #Lucina #Corrin #Mr. Game & Watch #Excitebiker #Bomberman #Snake #Cloud #Knuckles #Bayonetta #Furcorn DLC # Daisy # Linkle # Kumatora # Sqiurtle # Ivysaur # Squid Sisters # Shantae # Geno # Steve # Furcorn In Order: # Squirtle (March 2) # Ivysaur (March 2) # Shantae (March 30) # Daisy (April 20) # Kumatora (May 25) # Geno (July 13) # Steve (September 7) # Squid Sisters (October 30) # Linkle (December 14) # Furcorn (January 29) All Star Mode: 1980-1983 # Mr. Game & Watch # PAC-MAN # Mario # Donkey Kong # Luigi # Little Mac 1984-1986 # Duck Hunt # Excitebiker # Ice Climbers # R.O.B # Peach # Bowser # Link # Zelda # Impa # Samus # Ridley 1986-1990 # Pit # Palutena # Takamaru # Ryu # Mega Man # Daisy # Marth # Yoshi # Captain Falcon 1991-1993 # Sonic # Kirby # King Dedede # Wario # Meta Knight # Fox # Falco 1994-1999 # Ness # Diddy Kong # King K. Rool # Knuckles # Kamek # Rayman # Dixie Kong # Pikachu # Charizard # Squirtle # Ivysaur # Jigglypuff # Mewtwo # Geno # Bandana Dee # Cloud # Sheik # Ganondorf 2000-2006: # Paper Mario # Villager # Isaac # Olimar # Roy # Shantae # Bowser Jr. # Krystal # Gardevoir # Toon Link # Tetra # Lyn # Zero Suit Samus # Ashley # Ike # Lucas # Lucario # Chibi Robo 2007-2017 # Rosalina & Luma # Captain Toad # Wii Fit Trainer # Chorus Kids # Shulk # Steve # Viridi # Robin # Lucina # Furcorn # Monita # Greninja # Shovel Knight # Lana # Elma # Inkling # Corrin # Linkle # Lillie # Decidueye Assist Trophies: # 9-Volt # Andross # Anna # Anthony Higgs # Ashley # Balloon Fighter # Barbara # Chain Chomp # Color TV-Game 15 # Cranky Kong # Dark Samus # Devil # Dillon # Dr. Kawashima # Dr. Wright # Elec Man # Ghirahim # Ghosts # Globox # Hammer Bro # Herlin # Infantry & Tanks # Isabelle # Jeff Andonuts # Jill & Drill Dozer # Kat & Ana # King Hippo # Knuckle Joe # Lakitu & Spines # Mallow # Magnus # Metroid # Midna # Mother Brain # Mr. Resetti # Nabbit # Nightmare # Nintendog # Octoling # Phosphora # Prince Sable # Ray MK-lll # Reporter # Riki # Rundas # Saki Anamiya # Samurai Goroh # Scups # Shadow The Hedgehog # Sheriff # Skull Kid # Starfy # Starman # Susie # Tingle # Urban Champion # Waluigi # Wingo # Wonder Red # Zero Pokeballs: Bosses: Story Mode: (4DS) # Petey Piranha # Yellow Devil # Metal Face # Dr. Eggman # Medusa # Master Hand (1st Fight) # Dark Link # Galleom # Porky Minch # King Boo # Meta Ridley # Crazy Hand (2nd Fight) # Black Knight # Hades # Duon # Shadow Queen # Metal Sonic # Ganon Beast # Master Hand & Crazy Hand (2nd Fight) # Tabuu Story Mode: (Nintendo Swtich) # Petey Piranha # Yellow Devil # Medusa # Kraid # King Boo # Master Hand (1st Fight) # Metal Face # Dr. Eggman # Porky Minch # Meowser # Galleom # Dark Link # Ganon Beast # Shadow Queen # Lyric # Duon # Magolor # Black Knight # Crazy Hand (1st Fight) # DJ Octovio # Meta Ridley # Hades # Ender Dragon # Master Hand & Crazy Hand (2nd Fight) # Tabuu Classic Mode: (Both Verisons) # Metal Mario (If 1 Pesron Is Playing) # Metal Luigi (If 2 People Are Playing) # Master Hand (You Also Fight Crazy Hand If You Are On 5.0 Intensity Or Higher) # Master Core (If You Kill Master Hand First) # Crazy Core (If You Kill Crazy Hand First) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fighting Games